¡Eres como un disco rayado!
by Silver8fox
Summary: InuYasha está nervioso y oculta algo a alguien como el Sesshōmaru. ¿Van a terminar en una pelea a muerte nuevamente como unos críos? ¡No yaoi! Traigan palomitas, ¡hay una buena pelea de entre los hermanos! • ¡Regalo para Shemmo!


**Título:** ¡Eres como un disco rayado!

**Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para escribir mis relatos.

Se lo dedico como un regalo de cumpleaños para** Shemmo** ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasados! (Este fic es la segunda que los dedico de regalos para los cumpleañeros/as C: )

**Summary: **InuYasha está nervioso y oculta algo a alguien como el Sesshōmaru. ¿Van a terminar en pelear a muerte nuevamente como unos críos? ¡No yaoi! Traigan palomitas, ¡hay una buena pelea de entre los hermanos! · ¡Regalo para Shemmo!

**Advertencia:** Posibles errores de ortografía…

**Nota de autora:** Las frases _en cursiva_ son el pensamiento de InuYasha. Y las frases _en cursiva con subraya_, de Sexymaru.

**¡Pareces un disco rayado!**

En la aldea, una cosa que se convirtió en rutina es ver a InuYasha descansando sobre la copa de un árbol alto y seco, plantado a pocos metros del hogar de la vieja Kaede, con su mirada atontada observaba al cielo tan azul, viendo como viajaban las nubes blancas con calma y frescura.

Pero en ese día, él levantó su mano derecha con parsimonia y tocó la empuñadura del Colmillo de acero. Empezó a tantearla con signos de nerviosismo, pero su mirada era de molestia y su boca se apretaba con fastidio.

Cerró los ojos. Lentamente la mueca del medio-demonio **[1]** se arrugó formando más patas de gallos a los lados de sus ojos, como si estuviera reflexionado en algo muy complejo para su nivel de compresión. Presa de irritación, sus parpados se temblaban y abrió su boca para mostrar sus dos colmillos y sus dientes apretados fuertemente entre sí.

Y repentinamente, como si le apareció una bombilla en su mente, abrió sus orbes dorados totalmente emocionados.

"A lo mejor si peleo contra él,... tal vez es más fácil decirlo a él estando físicamente cansado y estaría tranquilo..."

Se negó la cabeza con firme.

_"¡Él preferirá morir de pie sin mostrar un señal de agotamiento ante mí!"_

Maldición...

_"Espera... ¿Y si le drogaría? Con conocimiento de Sango, tal vez podría noquearle aprovechando de su finísimo olfato..."_

Inmediatamente se incorporó sentado en la rama, y nuevamente se negó con el cabeza, muy convencido.

_"¡Que absurdo! ¡Seguramente nos mataría a todos estando semi-noqueado por permitir que una humana se atreva a dejarle en este estado!_

_… Maldito bastardo..."_

Exhaló pesadamente y apoyó su brazo encima de su rodilla doblado, observando a la vaina de su katana oxidada. Él sabía que era el momento, debía hacerle saber ya. No pensaba mentirle ni huir de este imbécil.

Pero temía lo que le diría y lo que él haría.

¿Temor? No, más bien, le provoca sensación incomodo, y a la vez, de preocupación.

Nuevamente se exhaló.

El protagonista pensó frustrado que, sin duda, todo era culpa de la tercera persona. Él, en sí mismo, no era bueno cuando se trataba de manejar los temes delicados. Muy delicado.

Miró al Colmillo de acero envainado con ojos de seriedad, con tenue de preocupación.

_"Dime,... ¿Tu sabrías como solucionarlo?"_

De repente, sus orejas perrunas captaron unas pisadas ligeras y firmes, acompañada de una risita infantil muy caracterizada. Miró debajo del rama donde se encontraba descansando y, es como si la energía del cosmos o la generosidad de Buda decidiera a enviarle una respuesta, vio a la niña humana que viajó con Sesshōmaru hace tres años y medio acercándose a él con los pasos tan vivaz.

― Señor InuYasha! Señor InuYasha! -Llamó Rin con su tono tan alegría, agitando su mano en señal de saludo

El medio-demonio la miró indiferentemente mientras ella llegó junto al árbol, y le habló con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa muy abierta.

― ¿Sabe qué? Estaba en la cabaña de la señora Kaede moliendo con un mortero las hierbas medicinales porque a la señora Sango se le acabó el remedio para los resfriados de su hijo –el medio-demonio miró como la niña siempre tenía el mal habito de hablar las cosas innecesarias- ¡Y la señora Kagome desea saber si puedes ir a la montaña a reunirlos! ¿Quiere que le ayude a diferenciarlos?

Ante la pregunta de la pequeña muy entusiasmada, el medio-demonio no parecía haberle escuchado. Él se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y admitía que, si hablaba con Rin de sobre su problema, las cosas se facilitaría mucho...

Pero...

Se endureció su rostro. Consideró era ridículo la idea de recurrir la ayuda de los otros. Él "nunca" había pedido los consejos de los otros.

¡Y mucho menos de una mocosa!

― ¡No, gracias! –Le respondió bordemente. Sin duda si el bastardo Sesshōmaru estuviera de cerca, ya le habría degollado por faltar respecto a su pequeña protegida

La niña se sorprendió. Su rostro despareció los rasgos de alegría y le miró confundida, cosa que a él le molestó. Sin embargo, la niña volvió a sonreírle dulcemente.

― Bueno, al menos voy a acompañarle, no le molesta, verdad, señor InuYasha? -preguntó cortesanamente, la cual el medio-demonio se horrorizó al oírle así

¡Definitivamente no quería su ayuda!

― ¡Esto no es necesario!

La sonrisa de la niña se congeló. En unos pocos segundos, borró su sonrisa y sus ceños se arrugaron mientras miró a InuYasha con expresión extrañada. Lentamente ella ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado.

― Ha pasado algo, señor InuYasha? Le not...

― ¡Dije que no quería nada contigo!

Al fin, la joven dejó de hablar, pero su boca aun era ligeramente abierta de sorpresa y no se movía de su lugar, mirándole fijamente con la confusión en su mirada. Al medio-demonio no era ninguno tonto, dedujo que ella estaba pensado en lo que hizo mal "por molestarle", y eso le puso los pelos de puntas.

― Mocosa, ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte?

Ahora ella apretó sus jóvenes y finas labios. Despaciosamente agachó su cabeza sin dejar de mirarle y musitó a voz baja:

― Hum... Yo... Yo vuelvo a la cabaña.

El poseedor de Colmillo de acero miró como ella se dio vuelta y volvió por donde vino. La pilló mirándole por rabillo y se fue corriendo apuradamente.

― ¡Feh! -Escupió él y volvió a mirar al cielo, recostando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

Sin embargo, InuYasha cayó en cuenta de que cometió un error fatal: ¿Cómo iba a encontrar las dichosas plantas sin la ayuda de Rin?

En tan poco tiempo, el medio-demonio ya estaba acercándose a la cabaña, con la expresión más calmado en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados por encima de su pectoral bien formado. Y, gracias a sus geniales y adorables orejas perrunas, escuchó susurros que provienen de la cabaña:

― ¡Por supuesto que no me molesta! ¿Acaso el muy bruto te lo dijo?

Él se sudó fríamente al oír la voz molestia de su esposa.

― ¿Eh? N-no... No es eso, señora Kagome... Creo solo él tuvo un mal día... -musitó la voz de la niña, apenada

― ¡Tonterías! ¡A mí no me molesta que te quedes conmigo! ¡Me encanta tu compañía!

Las orejas perrunas de InuYasha se doblegaron hacia atrás, como si se sintiera mal. Se rascó su cabellera plateada antes de levantar la cortina de la puerta, y entró sorprendiendo a las chicas.

― Ey, Kagome... -Saludó InuYasha con actitud neutral

― ¡InuYasha! -exclamó feliz Kagome, mientras Rin miró a InuYasha por el rabillo con cabeza ligeramente agachada- ¿Has venido a decirme que te irás a buscar las medicinas?

― Eh, si...-respondió distraídamente y miró por el suelo, buscando algo- ¿Quinas plantas estas buscando, Kagome?

― Ah, ¿vas a buscarlos tu solo? –preguntó extrañada– Ahora voy a buscar lo que quedan y te los daré. Así sabrás que aspecto y olor tienen, ¡confió que tu olfato no me defraude! -el tono divertido que empleó la sacerdotisa molestó al medio-demonio, que levantó la mirada y protestó:

― ¡Qué absurdo! ¡No voy a confundirme de dos estúpidas plantas solo porque sean verdes! -la sacerdotisa le sonrió y se levantó, llamando la atención de la pequeña y de su pareja, y se encaminó hacia la otra habitación.

― Ok, siéntate, ahora yo...

Las chicas se voltearon sorprendidas cuando oyeron un estruendo, y vieron a InuYasha con el rostro pegado al suelo, y con el culo al aire.

― Ka… Ka… –Gimió un InuYasha dolido

― Oh. –Comprendió al fin la mujer– Lo siento InuYasha, es la costumbre. -se disculpó la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa que carecía de culpabilidad, mientras a Rin, quien al principio se parpadeó confundida pero al final se rió a voz baja por la postura extraña del medio-demonio, que le recordaba mucho al señor Jaken cuando se disculpaba exageradamente al señor Sesshōmaru.

La pequeña se volvió en si cuando Kagome continuó hablando dirigiéndose a la habitación:

― No te preocupes, InuYasha, mejor te quedas ahí. Yo misma voy a traértelas. -dijo despidiéndose cuando entró a la habitación, dejando a InuYasha y a Rin solos en el comedor.

― M-maldita sea... -Gimió InuYasha, volteando ligeramente su cabeza hacia la habitación donde entró su Kagome, con el rostro aun pegado al suelo.

Por el rabillo observó que Rin sonreía a él, pero al percatarse que la estaba mirando, se acordó de algo y volvió a proseguir su ardua tarea, moliendo la hierba medicina con sus manos inexpertas y con una mirada muy centrada. Pudo comprobar que, por su cómica caída, Rin volvió a estar tranquila y risueña.

Se preguntó mentalmente si Kagome no habrá usado el hechizo solo para animarla.

En breve, él se levantó a cuatro patas cuando notó que se terminó el efecto del hechizo. Se sentó al suelo con los brazos y piernas cruzados, y esperó aburridamente. Comprobó que su esposa aún estaba moviendo las cosas en la otra habitación, y decidió que es el momento aclarar cosas con Rin:

― Oye, mocosa... -Rin se tensó y se volteó cuidadosamente para mirarle, con la expresión sorprendida en su rostro al ser llamada repentinamente. InuYasha comprendió la postura tensa y se levantó- Mira, solo te digo que no estoy molesto contigo, ¿entendiste?

Después de decirlo, amablemente él se apartó de ella, dejándola tener su espacio. La niña parecía quedarse pensativa ante el aviso de InuYasha.

Al fin se relajó y sonrió:

― ¡Entiendo, señor InuYasha! -respondió contenta, pero observó como él se encaminó hacia una pared, desvió su vista hacia un punto inexistente, se sentó y recostó su espalda a la pared. Se cruzó sus piernas y metió sus manos en las mangas de su kimono de la rata de fuego.

No tardó en deducir algo y preguntó preocupada.

― Señor Inuyasha...

El medio-demonio se parpadeó y se centró a la niña.

― Señor Inuyasha, ¿acaso Ud. le preocupa algo? -InuYasha levantó su cejo, haciéndose desentendido

― ¿Mmh?

― ... ¿Es por abuela Kaede? -Al preguntarlo, él se lo pensó brevemente a esa anciana muy mayor, y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante

― ¡Feh! -Exclamó con tono de burlón- ¡Es dura de pelea, la vieja! No tengo que preocuparme de ella.

La niña sonrió y ladeó su cabeza hacia otro lado.

― Entonces,... ¿Es por el señor Sesshōmaru?

En este instante, el cuerpo de medio-demonio se sacudió al oírle nombrándolo con tanta naturalidad. Se agachó y sudó fríamente.

― ... ¿Tan obvio es? –preguntó incrédulo y vio como la niña rascó su mejilla, gesticulando como si estuviera pensando en cómo explicarlo para que le entendería de manera sencilla

― Bueno,... son lo más cercano de nosotros -resumió la niña ingenuamente, levantando sus hombros con una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro, pero su sonrisa se apagó cuando Inuyasha se levantó bruscamente- Pero...

― Olvídalo. -Y la miró con sus intensas orbes dorados- Esto es un asunto mío con él, no tienes porque saberlo.

Si el bastardo se enteraría que usó Rin para controlar a él, no viviría más de una noche…

Sin embargo, la niña le miró extrañada pero con la mirada firme, esperanzada en que le contaría el motivo de su preocupación de sobre su adorado señor. Por él, la chiquilla era más valiente.

Él, hastiado por su lealtad, le correspondía de la misma forma que ella, mirándole intensamente también. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada fijada, como si se competiera quien era capaz de no apartarse la vista. La niña parecía llevarlo mejor a pesar de que los orbes del menor compartían el mismo color que al mayor.

Repentinamente, InuYasha pareció percatarse de algo y apartó la mirada para observar hacia la puerta. Sin decir nada, empezó a caminar hasta la puerta y levantó la cortina, ojeando cuidadosamente por el exterior sin salir de la cabaña mientras la niña mantuvo su boca cerrada, esperando a que InuYasha le informara lo que sucede.

Por algo aprendió a confiar en él durante esos años.

Finalmente, InuYasha permaneció quieto, mirando algo en un punto lejano sin moverse, y a Rin se inquietó:

― ... ¿Sucede algo?

Tras la pregunta, InuYasha miró por el rabillo a una Rin alertada. Después dejó que la cortina se bajase, pero los rayos de luces del rey astro atravesaban por los hilos de la cortina hasta al rostro de medio-demonio, y sus ojos se reflejaban con un brillo extraño:

― No es nada.

Su respuesta era frio y cortante. La niña se agachó, con la mirada hacia el suelo y pensó en algo antes de volver a mirarle y a hablarle:

― Señor Inuyasha,...

― ¿Qué? –Preguntó él, impaciente

― Ud. no tiene que preocupar, –señaló ella– él es bueno. –a pesar que hablaba bien de su señor, no sonrió– Seguro que él sabrá cómo arreglar el problema.

― ¡Oye! –se volteó bruscamente, asustando a la niña por su reacción tan repentina– ¡Yo no tengo ninguno problema con él! ¡Es él quien es un problema!

Después del susto, la niña se relajó y explicó con tono calma:

― Estoy segura que él no se va a enojar si lo explicas bien, él entenderá de tus preocupaciones.

El guardián del pueblo se quedó sorprendido por las palabras sinceras de la pequeña, pero al percatar que se había quedado patético delante de ella, se volteó hacia la habitación donde estaba Kagome, quien ya dejó de mover las cosas hace un rato.

― ¡Feh! –Se quejó ligeramente sonrojado, evitando a mirar la pequeña que le miraba incomprendida– ¡Dudo que él me lo entienda!

― ... ¿Señor InuYasha? –Al susurrarlo, él nuevamente la miró bruscamente, tensando a la niña por su mirada intensa

― Escúchame, Rin, el idiota está llegando, ve tu primero.

Y la actitud de nerviosismo de la pequeña despareció.

― ¡¿El señor Sesshōmaru ha venido?! -chilló la niña, con la felicidad absoluta en su tono. ¡Al fin comprendió que él se tensó por su llegada!

Repentinamente, por alrededor del cuerpo de la niña era como si se iluminase, con las flores flotando muy cerca de ella mientras en su sonrisa y su mirada brillante cegó a los sensibles ojos del dorado menor, quién se retorció exageradamente.

Pero, de pronto, ella se acordó algo y se contuvo su alegría.

― ... Pero, señor InuYasha, –El medio–demonio observó a la pequeña, extrañado por sus cambios radicales–… ¿Ud. no prefiere hablar con él primero?

El medio-demonio la miró en silencio, y sonrió arrogantemente. Cerró sus parpados.

― Feh, seguro que puedo contener mis deseos de verle. -dijo él, mofándose antes de entrar a la habitación también, dejando a la niña sola en el comedor

Cuando se adentró a la habitación, pudo oír como alguien salió disparada hacia el exterior, oyendo el ruido de la cortina de bambú sacudiéndose y de las fuertes pisadas alejándose de la cabaña y él suspiró.

― InuYasha...

El aludido abrió sus orbes dorados y miró a su amada, sentada al suelo al estilo de seiza **[2]**, con una caja abierta delante de ella. Él, de alguna forma, entendió que ella le dejo con Rin a solas, con la excusa de atrasarse en hallar las plantas.

En la mano de ella reposaban un par de hojas que escaseaba la tonalidad de verde, señal de que esas plantas se secarían y no tendrían ninguno efecto medicinal, pero esto no es lo que estaba viendo el medio-demonio.

Sin decir nada, se acercó a su pareja hasta estar a un metro de ella y la miró con expresión seria, sin poder evitar a darse cuenta que ella se había ruborizado siendo observada.

― … ¿Qué sucede, InuYasha? –Preguntó ella, extrañada– Porque últimamente estas tan... ¿Tan distinto?

Pero él no lo escuchó. Pensó en lo que se avecina en un futuro cercano y no quería que todo se derrumbara. Hoy le diría, y se encargaría de que le respetaría, ¡le guste o no!

El rostro del medio-demonio se arrugó y arrebató las plantas que había en las manos de ella.

Y sin ninguno aviso, tomó su mano para levantarla y la abrazó, sorprendiéndola al acto.

― ¡¿I-in-InuYasha?! -Tartamudeó Kagome acalorada

Al fin él la agarró de sus hombros y la apartó, para poder apreciar el rostro de ella con una mirada muy penetrada, y habló alto y claro.

― Kagome, te prometí que te protegería y te cuidaría,... -Y se echó hacia atrás y la mostró las plantas aplastadas dentro de su puño ante un rostro ruborizado de su esposa por sus palabras- ¡Así que no lo dudes que cumpliré mi promesa!

La mujer le miró arqueando un ceño, y forjó una sonrisa con tanto incomoda.

― P-por supuesto que no...

E InuYasha ya se había ido de la cabaña, saltando por la ventana de la habitación sin dar tiempo a Kagome en despedirle.

Cuando el ambiente se calmó, ella se rascó su mejilla.

― ... Si solo son plantas... -musitó confundida con una sonrisa tierna

Guiándose por su olfato, no tardo en adentrarse al bosque y arrastró todas las plantas que compartían el mismo olor que desprendían de las plantas secas, sacándolas de un zarpazo sin disminuir su fuerza del salto por los puntos de lugares aleatoriamente, usando el suelo o los troncos de árboles como un suporte para ganar los impulsos de los saltos ágilmente, como un youkai. Bajó su visita momentáneamente y contempló su abundante recolecta con orgullo, imaginándose lo que le premiara su Kagome, tal vez una delicia ramen o un momento tan 'intima'.

Inmediatamente percató una mala vibración. Se frenó abruptamente, arrastrando un poco de tierras al frenar con sus pies, y analizó el lugar con miradas furtivas.

El viento se nota en la cara. Las hojas de los árboles empiezan a moverse.

Oyó algo detrás de él, e inmediatamente se volteó, tentando en enseñar sus colmillos. ¡Ya tenía las garras preparadas!

― ¡Dense la car...!

Se sorprendió de ver al Sesshōmaru a pocos metros de él, con su postura y su mirada típica. Automáticamente el cuerpo de medio-demonio se puso rígido, sintiéndose aún no preparado para decirle lo de ello.

Y de pronto, recibió un impacto por el lado de su mejilla izquierda. Era con tan fuerza que fue impulsado por aire hacia atrás. No se reaccionó y tuvo que atravesar literalmente a varios troncos (¿tal vez unos ochos?) y rebotar dos veces antes de sacar sus garras y arrastrarse el suelo para frenarse. Su lanzamiento hizo un eco por todo el bosque.

El golpeado, aún aturdido por el ataque sorpresa, se tensó al notar un picor en su rostro. Inmediatamente tocó a su mejilla golpeada y descubrió que la tenía de piel rasgada, y sangraba.

Levantó su vista hacia su hermanastro, que se transportó hasta donde estaba él antes, y tenía el brazo doblado y el puño cerrado por el aire. Él se encarnó a mirarle con soberbia, y el medio-demonio comprendió que es él quién le golpeó.

― ¡¿Imbécil, acaso buscas pelear?! -gritó mientras escupió un colmillo caído

El agresor se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, y habló con voz falsamente calma mientras las hojas y las ramas finas de los árboles y los pelos plateados se mueven constantemente por el viento.

― InuYasha, ¿hay algo que yo debería saberlo? -al preguntarlo, el medio-demonio le miró confundido

― ¿Uh? –exclamó groseramente– ¿ Qué mierda estás hablando?

― ¡Esto es obvio, estúpido mestizo! -gritó alguien con voz chilloso, y InuYasha percató que el lacayo de su hermanastro estaba en presente, escondido muy temeroso detrás de un dragón bicéfalo, quién rodó los ojos afilados al pequeño por su actitud tan valiente- Tu, miserable mestizo, ¡estas escondiendo algo al señor bonito y esto no es tolerable!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––FLASH BACK

― Señor Sesshōmaru...

― ¿…?

― Creo que InuYasha está preocupado por algo.

― ¿Eh? -soltó el pequeño sirviente con tono de despectivo- ¿Y por qué un mestizo nos va a importar, mocosa?

― No digas eso, señor Jaken. -le reprochó ofendida, cosa que el sapo miró por otro lado con gesto de rebelde, y ella miró a su señor- Señor Sesshōmaru, él realmente quería hablar contigo, pero me dejó ir a verte primero.

El Gran Demonio le miró inexpresivamente. En pocos segundos soltó:

― … No tengo nada asunto con él. -Declaró desinteresado

La niña asistió con su cabeza, como si le diera la razón y bajó su cabeza. Se quedó reflexionada y luego volvió a mirarle con expresión apenada.

― ¿Usted irá a hablar con él? –Cuando su señor permaneció en silencio, ella agregó– Creo que es importante para él…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-FIN DE FLASH BACK

El medio-demonio observó al bajito lacayo con expresión extrañado, pensando en cómo diablos lo supieron.

En un instante, pensó a Rin y se imaginó que ella tuvo algo que ver en esto.

Y no estaba molesto por su soplo, pues le ahorró la molestia de hacer ridículo y así podría zanjar rápidamente el asunto.

― ¡Feh! ¡No hacía falta que te pongas así! -Protestó limpiando su mejilla herida con los bordes de su kimono, ensuciándolo con su propia sangre- ¡Pensaba decírtelo de todas formas!

― No pongas mi paciencia en prueba, _hermanito_. –Lo pronunció fríamente mientras desenvainó el Colmillo explosiva magistralmente– Habla, o morirás por ello.

― ¡Ja! -Exclamó Inuyasha con tono de burlón mientras respondió la misma acción que su contrincante, sacando el Colmillo de acero y lo apuntó descaradamente hacia él- ¡Ni siquiera tengo intención de alargar nuestro encuentro, Sesshōmaru!

― Entonces, habla ya.

El medio-demonio se puso en guardia, apretando su Colmillo de acero en vertical con ambas manos. Levantó una comisura en sus labios con toque de arrogante:

― Je, -habló con tono orgulloso- Yo y Kagome estamos esperando un hijo.

Y la brisa se detuvo.

― ¡¿AH?! -Exclamó un sorprendidísimo Jaken, con el pico completamente abierto y se horrorizó- ¡¿U-un hijo?! ¡N-n-n-no puede ser!

El lacayo miró temeroso a su señor que, lejos de ser sorprendido, se limitó a entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos, afianzando la vista.

― ¡E-esto es malo! -Gimió el inútil sapo– V-va a nacer otro heredado de sangre de un demonio–perro legendario, –y puso sus ambas manos a su diminuto cabeza, gimiendo con la voz más alto- ¡Y ese no es el hijo del señor Sesshōmaru!

Los orbes dorados del mayor se estrecharon al oír una dolorosa observación de su subordinado, y en un movimiento rápido, el señor de los demonios agitó su Colmillo explosiva y lanzó su energía demoniaca hacia InuYasha. Y a la vez, exclamó con tono firme y parco para que el medio-demonio pudiera escucharle bien en medio del alboroto que provocó de su devastador técnica:

― ¡¿Acaso aparento interesarme de su llegada?!

Ante del primero ataque, InuYasha lo evadió saltando ágilmente hacia derecha y, por rabillo, vio como el pequeño acompañante de su hermanastro aprovechó ese instante para montar a los lomos del dragón y huir despavoridamente del sitio.

Inuyasha lo consideró un momento oportuno y al aterrizar por la tierra, levantó su Colmillo de acero y gritó "¡VIENTO...!" bajando su katana realizando un corte vertical contra el suelo y completó "... ¡CORTANTE!", y observó como a sus pies se formó tres largas y poderosas líneas irregulares que arrestaban des de su ubicación hasta al de su hermanastro.

El Gran demonio se limitó a contemplar como la asombrosa técnica básica de Colmillo de acero se abalanzaba hacia él sin piedad, y posicionó su Colmillo explosiva horizontalmente. Esperó brevemente y dio un simple apretón cuando el ataque ya estaba a pocos metros de él, y liberó unas pequeñas descargas recorriendo rápidamente por su hoja. En tan solo un instante, él liberó una vez más de la energía de Colmillo explosiva para contrarrestar el Viento cortante.

― ¡CORRA, A–UN! ¡VUELA MAS ALTO, BESTIA!

Esto fue lo que escuchó el medio-demonio antes de que ambas técnicas se chocaran, y se produzca una fuerte explosión que propagó fuertes vientos, levantando los polvos que cubrían por todo el campo de batallas.

Ambos podían oír los grititos del demonio sapo gritando cayendo en pico, lo cual es probable que el dragón de desestabilizó por la detonación, pero los polvos por el aire cubrían la vista.

Aún con la vista cegada por el espeso de polvos, InuYasha gritó en medio del combate con el Colmillo de acero agarrado a su puño:

― ¡Nos guste o no, vas a ser su tío!

Como si aquello molestó realmente al señor, el Gran demonio expulsó los polvos que le rodeaba con un movimiento refinado de su katana y lo clavó al suelo. Al clavarlo, otra energía de Colmillo explosiva se dirigía hacia InuYasha, pero esa vez, la técnica se recorrió por el suelo y destruía todo por donde se pasaba.

Por ello, InuYasha se vio obligado a pegarse un buen salto hacia arriba antes de ser tocado, y observó, a cámara lenta, como debajo de él, las rocas, las plantas, los árboles... Todos fueron tocados y se quedaron de añicos. Y inmediatamente apartó su vista del suelo al frente de él.

Como si él lo sospechó, apareció Sesshōmaru frente de él. Le vio fugazmente en sus orbes dorados como se sorprendió en ser visto fácilmente, pero ya tenía a su brazo elevado hacia arriba, empujando el Colmillo explosiva hacia él sin vacilar.

"¡Muy lento!" fue lo único que oyó él cuando musitó su hermanastro, pero él ya levantó su Colmillo de acero para frenarlo con una mano agarrando a la hoja para interceptarlo bien. Ambos katanas se chocaron en cruz y se quedaron igualados mientras ambos portadores se miraron con miradas tan intensas y tan rabia en medio del aire. Ellos sostenían temblando sus katanas por sus propias fuerzas monstruosas.

― ¿Y esperas algo de ese Sesshōmaru ante ese nombramiento? -Habló repentinamente él, con ambos rostros muy cerca de sus propias hojas que esas reflejaban los de su contrincantes respectivamente. En este momento InuYasha apreció tres heridas en forma líneas irregulares que había en su mejilla izquierda en la hoja de Colmillo explosiva.

Y se puso más serio, aunque la fuerza de su hermanastro ganaba más terreno y empujaba a ambas katanas hacia él peligrosamente. Un poco más y le partirá la cabeza.

― Mira, me quedé muy claro que... Que tienes la chorrada de detestar a los de... De mi especie, -gruño InuYasha con dificultad, mientras Sesshōmaru lo escuchó impasible- y yo... Sinceramente… ¡Sinceramente esto me importa un rábano! -Al gritarlo, rápidamente bajó ligeramente el Colmillo de acero hacia un lado, desviándose un poco del peso de Colmillo explosiva, y se tiró su cabeza y chocó su frente contra al hermoso rostro de su propio hermanastro.

― ¡N–no puede ser! –Gimió el sirviente asombrado, contemplando la pelea a grandes distancia con un chicón en su calvo y mantenía las riendas del dragón agarrados – ¡Lo golpeó!

El ataque fue tan inesperado que el Señor de los Demonios, astutamente, se echo hacia atrás con dos largos saltos y se descendió de pie elegantemente al suelo, y mantuvo su Colmillo explosiva a un lado.

Por parte del medio-demonio, se aterrizó mal chocándose patosamente al suelo, pero se recobró y se puso en guardia rápidamente. Se dio cuenta que su vista era borroso por haber golpeado demasiado fuerte y sufrió una contusión cerebral.

Sin embargo, continuó exclamando con una mirada mezclado de furia y de confusión.

― ¡Pero, escúchame, maldito! ¡Yo...! -gritó mientras cargó su Colmillo de acero por encima de su hombro, y dos hilos de sangre derramaron des de su frente, pasando por un lado del rostro hasta gotear por debajo del mentón- Yo... Yo no toleraré que lo hagas a MI propio hijo, ¡¿me escuchaste?!

― InuYasha... -Susurró el Gran Demonio con una calma extraña, que hizo estremecer a su oponente– Tus ataques... –InuYasha pudo apreciar que él mantuvo su rostro intacto del golpe,… menos cuando sobresalió un hilo de sangre deslizando por debajo de su nariz puntiagudo.

El medio-demonio, por una parte de él, se autofelicitó por hacerle sangrar, y por otra parte, se abofeteó a sí mismo, ¡pues en lugar de mejorar la cosa, él lo empeoraba todo!

Sin embargo, el señor siguió hablando como si no ocurrió nada…

― Son ridículamente patéticos y infantiles... -señaló sacando su propia lengua y la recorrió sensualmente des de la comisura derecha hasta la izquierda, limpiando parcialmente la pequeña sangre derramada.

Se detuvo, saboreándola como si tuviera la necesidad de asegurar que era su propia sangre y no era su olfato que le fallaba. Su endurecimiento facial era la respuesta de su confusión, y habló:

― Al parecer, no entiendes la gravedad de la situación -InuYasha se tensó al percatar una energía perturbada que provenía de su hermanastro. Y repentinamente el señor deformó su rostro a una mueca de terriblemente molesto y le ladró enseñando los colmillos mortíferos, a la vez, agitó su katana- ¡Ese Sesshōmaru va a darte lecciones!

A pesar de que su energía era aterradora, el medio-demonio agitó su cabeza, para recobrar de su vista borrosa, y no pudo evitar a sonreír de arrogancia.

― ¡Ja, inténtalo! -Gruñía mientras levantó y agitó su Colmillo de acero- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!- Exclamó invocando otro viento de cortante hacia el Gran Demonio, que frunció su ceño al observar que repitió la técnica.

Como era de esperar, el viento cortante se estrelló contra el Colmillo explosiva y fue vencido fácilmente, pero causaron bastante impacto, haciendo que todos los árboles estén en movimiento y el dueño del menor se resistió la presión que ejercía el fuerte viento contra su cuerpo mientras lo observó frustrado

― Maldición, mi viento cortante no pudo con el Colmillo explosiva...

En un parpadeó, Sesshōmaru apareció frente de él y lo golpeó con su katana verticalmente. InuYasha levantó su Colmillo de acero a tiempo para detenerlo, pero tuvo que ir hacia detrás con cortos saltos para seguir replicar los otros mandobles que le daba el Gran demonio continuamente.

El pequeño sirviente tiró las riendas para el dragón que les siguiera por detrás, y el pobre A-Un se resistió, pues la cosa se ponía feo y no quería meterse con el riesgo de perder su vida en una pelea tonta y peligrosa.

Por parte de InuYasha, harto de retrocederse por los ataques de su hermanastro, decidió empujar su Colmillo de acero contra Colmillo explosiva para poner en fin del ataque, frenando al Sesshōmaru sosteniendo sus manos fuertemente a su Colmillo de acero contra el Colmillo explosiva.

El medio–demonio puso en atención al siguiente movimiento de su contrincante, para anticiparle y poner un poco la batalla a su favor solo observando al estoico rostro.

Solo pudo ver un pequeño tic de él, un ligero movimiento de una ceja como si eso fuera una señal de ver un punto débil en él.

Inexplicablemente, fue propiciado un brutal golpe de puño en la cara. Nuevamente fue enviado atrás y se rodó por el suelo. Con sorpresa, se levantó y miró lo que sucedió realmente, con la sangre brotando incesable por su nariz.

Únicamente veía a Sesshōmaru como se presumía de su nuevo y musculoso brazo, mientras que en otro brazo sostenía a Colmillo explosiva.

― … ¿Olvidaste que ya tengo dos brazos? –Preguntó el mayor, con tono de burlón

Esto no le gustó. No se dio cuenta que hasta ahora se habían peleado con él usando un solo brazo.

― ¿Cuál es tu intención, InuYasha? -Musitó el señor, con tono irritado después de observar al menor aún descansando al suelo

― ¡Feh! –Exclamó mientras se apoyó con su Colmillo de acero para levantarse– Solo te digo que si sigues con este absurdo odio, es hora que zanjamos este tema. ¡No quiero que mi hijo nazca teniendo un tío que le rechacé!

― InuYasha,... –El viento agitó a las ramas de los árboles y la mirada de Sesshōmaru se volvió de furia– ¡no importa cuántos hijos concebirás ni cuanto te fortalezas...! –susurró enseñando sus colmillos mientras levantó su Colmillo explosiva hacia arriba- ¡Seguéis siendo inferiores para ese Sesshōmaru! -Gritó molesto mientras agitó su katana y liberó otra energía de Colmillo explosiva en dirección al medio-demonio.

Ese sonrió de triunfante, aunque de pronto se encolerizó y se puso a correr hacia la peligrosa técnica de Colmillo explosiva, con su Colmillo de acero por encima de su hombro nuevamente. Lladró mostrando sus colmillos de medio-demonio.

― ¡No te atrevas a decirme que soy débil, bastardo!

Valientemente, se abalanzó y reunió toda su fuerza para golpear a la técnica Colmillo explosiva en el punto donde chocaría su aura demoníaca y la de su rival.

Al golpearlo, la energía maligna del oponente se deformó y se mezcló con el de propio, sufriendo un cambio radical tomándola su forma de los rayos verdes brillantes a unos poderosos torbellinos de energía demoníaca que fue regresado hacia donde estaba un Sesshōmaru serio y tranquilo.

_Mmm... ¿Onda explosiva, eh?_

Observó el Gran Demonio a la técnica aún más poderosa y más letal con interés, y posicionó su Colmillo explosivo delante de sus ojos en vertical. Con un apretón, en la hoja salió unas pequeñas chispas verdes que creció y se tomó el aspecto de un gigante dragón que envolvió el cuerpo de su propietario.

― ¡OH NO! ¡Esto es malo! ¡VUELA! ¡VUELA TANTO COMO PUEDAS, A–UN! ¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIR…!

InuYasha miró la creación de su hermanastro, ignorando olímpicamente los gritos del pequeño sirviente, e hizo un chasquido con su lengua, acordándose de que él ya había enfrentado a esa mala cosa antes, con el Tōkijin, y apretó su Colmillo de acero deduciendo que enfrentándole con el Colmillo explosiva tenía la batalla casi perdida.

El dragón de la destrucción rugió antes de abalanzarse contra la técnica contrarrestada y cuando ambas energías se chocaron, se produzco un asombroso explosivo que impactó todo el suelo, levantando un fuerte viento que arrastraba prácticamente todo: Los árboles son arrancados fuertemente del raíz, las enormes de rocas son desprendidas del suelo y la tierra entera se temblaba por la brutal detonación.

Ante del impacto, el medio-demonio tuvo que clavar su Colmillo de acero al suelo y aferrarse en ella, de lo contrario, sería enviado al aire, mientras que el señor de demonios se limitó a permanecer quieto, contemplando y sintiendo la "energía" que provocaron de las ambas técnicas con rostro de desinterés, con su hermoso cabello, su mokomoko y su ropaje agitándose violentamente por el viento.

Cuando el fuerte de explosión se suavizó y el fuerte viento se aminoró, los polvos se apartaron lentamente y los dos hermanos se observaron entre sí, des de una distancia muy considerable.

El Gran Demonio aprovechó el momento para avaluar el campo de batalla y observó que no quedó nada plantas ni los árboles a su alrededor, todo se llevaron y solo quedó varias grietas al suelo, piedras y polvos a sus pies. Era como si había pasado un tifón y se llevó todo lo que quedó. Mientras inspeccionó el sitio, habló dirigiéndose a su hermanastro, que exhalaba e inhalaba varias veces.

― ... ¿Te molesta la realidad, mestizo? -Preguntó el Gran Demonio, con tono burlón, y el interlocutor le sonrió arrogantemente

― ¡Imbécil, ya no soy el mismo que antes! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte que antes!

El señor le miró con altivo en sus ojos, y habló con tono de parco

― ¿Todo porque posees el Colmillo de acero?- La pregunta hizo que InuYasha apretará a su Colmillo de acero, de rabia.

― ¡Todo porque tengo a quienes proteger!

― Nh. Menuda tontería. -le replicó el otro, alzando su ceño con elegancia

Repentinamente, el señor descubrió que InuYasha ya se abalanzó encima de él, con la Colmillo de acero arriba, a punto de cortarle por el medio. Sin el menor de esfuerzo, el señor se echó a un lado, evadiendo de la arma pasando por el lado de su contrincante.

Sin embargo, InuYasha giró su taló y realizó otro corte diagonalmente hacia arriba.

Sesshōmaru pudo verlo y lo anticipó fácilmente, volando hacia atrás para ganarse más la distancia entre ellos.

Al aterrizar al suelo, sorprendentemente vio como dos pares puntas de su hermosa cabellera plateada fueron cortados. Contempló sus dos cortos pelos al suelo y dirigió una mirada furiosa al quien se atrevió en cortarle.

InuYasha permaneció indiferente ante la mirada amenazadora de su hermanastro mientras reunía aire en sus pulmones. Al pensar que su hermanastro seguía despreciando a su propio hijo, se le hirvió la sangre e inmediatamente levantó su Colmillo de acero hacia arriba.

― Por mis gentes… ¡no dejaré que los hagas daño, bastardo! -y empujó su katana con toda su fuerza hacia el suelo y liberó de nueva su técnica favorita, más poderosa que antes- ¡Viento cortante!

Por una razón desconocida, algunas pequeñas rocas se levitaron por el aire que se incrementó su pesadez.

Esta vez, Sesshōmaru realmente se puso furioso. ¡Ya era la tercera vez que usaba el mismo ataque!

― ¡¿Estas burlando de ese Sesshōmaru?! -gruñó, con sus ojos teñidos ligeramente de sangre, y agitó rápidamente su Colmillo explosiva.

En un instante, lo que liberó el Colmillo explosiva era diferente a los anteriores. El breve sentimiento de ira de Gran Demonio era suficiente para que la katana emanase un desbordamiento energía maligna y su poder se multiplicó, lo suficiente devastador como para vencer al Viento cortante fácilmente, pasando por encima de esa técnica, y se dirigió a un InuYasha incrédulo

― ¡Maldición! ¡¿De nuevo...?!

En este momento, la vaina de Colmillo de acero se vibró e InuYasha comprendió el mensaje:

_"¡Corres en peligro!"_

Sin pensar dos veces, levantó su Colmillo de acero, adoptando la hoja de color negra y lo bajó gritando:

― ¡Luna Infernal!

Se formó varias cuchillas de color negro que son lanzadas contra el Colmillo explosiva, con el objetivo de "enviar" ese ataque al vacio.

Sin embargo, era un ataque tan abrumador que algunas ráfagas de Colmillo explosiva se escaparon del poder de Infernal y, por suerte, esas ráfagas se desviaron un poco y destruía todo lo que había alrededor de InuYasha, pero uno se lanzó contra un peñasco que lo hizo volar enteramente y miles de piedras se caían encima de él.

― ¡Pero qué…!

Antes de pudiera defenderse, ya se le cayeron y fue arrollado sin piedad.

De lejos, Sesshōmaru contemplaba como la técnica poca estrenada, Luna Infernal, absorbía la mayor parte de su propia energía a una velocidad sorprendente, estudiándolo minuciosamente sin molestar en ver como las piedras de grandes dimensiones se caían de uno y otra por encima del inútil medio-demonio.

Cuando todo el jaleo se calmó y las técnicas de ambas se desvanecieron, Sesshōmaru finalmente miró al montón de las piedras. Avanzó con pasos silenciosos hasta este lugar y se quedó quieto. En poco rato, comprendió que ese idiota no saldría, habló pausadamente:

― ¿No puedes salir,... mestizo?

Dentro de la pila de las rocas no dijo nada.

― Realmente eres patético, InuYasha. -Habló el Gran Demonio con tono parco

De repente, Sesshōmaru notó que la pila se tembló ligeramente y se puso en atención. De la nada, una piedra de entre montones salió disparada hacia el rostro de Sesshōmaru y él se inclinó hacia un lado, evadiéndola sin despeinarse y observó que un pie de entre las rocas era lo que impulsó la roca.

― InuYasha,...

Susurró observando como el pie se agitó para apartar a patadas y a empujones las piedras encima de un InuYasha mal herido. Cuando él se liberó de todas las rocas, se quedó descansado entre las rocas, resoplando cansado.

― ... ¿Hasta cuándo piensa en atacarme con el Luna Infernal?

― ¡Feh! ¡Mira quién habla! –Exclamó mientras se incorporó, se bajó de los montones de piedras y miró desafiadoramente al Sesshōmaru– ¡Todo este tiempo ni siquiera tomaste en serio! ¡Mi Onda explosiva es una prueba de que no luchaste con toda tu fuerza!

― Sabes que no lo necesito para terminar contigo, mestizo.

― ¡Jah! –Dijo sacudiéndose, quitando la suciedad que se impregnaron en su ropaje y su piel, y golpeó su cabeza con sus manos para desechar los polvos que llenaban en el interior de sus adorables orejas– Mira, no pienso usarlo.

― Entonces... ¿Cómo vas a matarme sin esa técnica?

El medio–demonio rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Eres idiota o qué? Esto es absurdo. –Claramente el gran Sesshōmaru se repugnó por su vulgar frase

― … ¿Que insinúas?

― Lo que me escuchaste, no hay razón para que te mate. ¡No eres mi enemigo!

― … Ya vuelves a decir estupideces. –Dijo colocando su mano a la empuñadora de Colmillo explosiva. InuYasha, por inercia, se puso en guardia– Debí eliminarte des del principio...

― ¡Oye! –Le interrumpió con molestia– ¡¿Tienes algo problema en que hayamos peleado?! ¡¿Acaso no te pasaste bien luchando conmigo?!

Repentinamente el señor le miró con desagrado. Cerró sus ojos de agotamiento y bajó su mano de la empuñadora. Sin decir nada, se giró y emprendió un camino con pasos elegantes y silenciosos, pasando de InuYasha por largo.

― ¡Ey! –Exclamó el poseedor de Colmillo de acero, ofendido– ¡¿Adónde va, maldita sea?!

― No soy tu niñero. –Explicó él con calma a espaldas de InuYasha– Mí asunto contigo se terminó.

― ¡Ja, claro!

Cuando InuYasha veía como su hermanastro se alejaba con pasos lentos y seguros, y el sirviente y el dragón se unieron a él, se lo repensó y habló:

― Oye… –El andante del gran demonio se detuvo, sin molestar a girarse- Puedes venir a la aldea cuando te plazca.

El sirviente y el dragón observaron a él con ojos desorbitados, mientras que el señor seguía a espaldas.

― Yo y Kagome creemos nacerá a los primeros de la primavera...

― Pierdes el tiempo, mestizo. –InuYasha frunció el ceño y iba a abrir su boca para soltar más palabrotas, pero se calló cuando su hermanastro volteó su rostro impasible hacia él– No negaré que tienes una parte de nuestro honorable padre, pero… –entrecerró sus orbes gélidos– Esto no te convierte en alguien cercano de mí. Es obvio que no tengo ninguno interés en conocerle.

¡De nuevo con esto!

― ¡ARG! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Deja de fastidiar las cosas, Sesshōmaru!

Tanto el demonio sapo, dragón y el perro miraron al medio–demonio sorprendidos. ¿Osó llamar incordio al Gran Sesshōmaru?

― ¡¿Cómo puedes…?! –Chilló el sirviente ofendido, tratando defender lealmente a su señor

― ¡Realmente eres una plasta! –Señalo él con su dedo índice acusadoramente al Sesshōmaru, sin temblar su voz– ¡Te demostré incontables veces que soy digno de poseer el Colmillo de acero! ¡Soy lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a los que quiero! ¡Y quiero mantener una familia propia! -al decirlo, inmediatamente el señor dejó de observarle para proseguir su camino, y soltó:

― Puras habladurías.

Aún él lo pronunció fríamente, era como si él se molestó que el otro asumiera un nuevo papel en que él no está preparado, o bien, no sería capacitado para desearlo. Por el momento.

Algo dentro de InuYasha se estalló.

― ¡Sesshōmaru! –Gritó nuevamente– ¡Si tanto te fastidia que tenga un hijo, háztelo uno propio, imbécil!

Inmediatamente la cabeza del señor Jaken dio un giro 160º y se le brillaron los ojos:

― ¡OH! ¡Excelente sugerencia! –Exclamó el pequeño sapo, halagándolo sin querer, y recibió una mirada gélida de parte de su señor, que le miro por encima de su hombro con expresión de desagrado que hizo esconder detrás de del dragón bicéfalo con pavor.

A pesar del cómico escena del Jaken, el Sesshōmaru no parecía compartir la aprobación de su sirviente.

― Tu lengua vuelve a decir cosas estupideces, InuYasha. –Habló altivo, mirando horizontalmente– No me rebajaré a concebir uno con una humana.

― ¡Joder! –Gritó exasperado– ¡No sea imbécil! ¡Eres libre de con quién aparearse!... ¿Eh?

Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de algo.

― Espera… ¿Pensaste a una humana?... –Todo el mundo se congeló, incluso al mismo Sesshōmaru. Pero él continuó–… ¿Tú también? –Más que una pregunta de burlón, era de sorpresa

Nunca debió decirlo.

Es muy gratificante poder llegar a casa y ver a todos sus queridos amigos charlando amistosamente, a su pareja cocinándose, a las niñas jugándose en un rincón,…

Lamentable, él no presentaba buena imagen.

― Fiuuu… -silbó InuYasha agotado

El silbido atrajo la mirada del público, y todos se sorprendieron en ver a un InuYasha casi ensangrentando, con el pelo revolcado, con su torso al descubierto y solo el kusodae se resistía a medias.

― ¡InuYasha! –Gritó Kagome, levantando inconscientemente

― ¡¿P-por qué vas con esas pintas?!

― ¡¿Alguien te atacaron?!

― … No es nada, chicos. –Aseguró él– Ya me recuperaré.

Esto es verdad. El maldito no le ingirió grandes cantidades de veneno ni le perforaba su ombligo, por lo que en solo 2 días se recuperaría de sus heridas superficiales... Lo pensó mientras su pareja se acercaba a él y le analizaba de cabeza hasta los pies preocupada por su lamentable estado.

Incomodo por su mirada, soltó las plantas por el aire y ella se apuró a atraparlos.

― Ahí tienes tus malditas plantas.

La sacerdotisa ojeó lo que le trajo, y entrecerró su mirada.

― ... E-están... -musitó confundida mientras cogió una y la sostuvo. Las hojas se desintegraron al aire- Están muy mal hechas...

― ¡Feh! ¡¿Así es como me agradeces?! -Al gritarlo, todo el mundo dejó su tarea y pusieron atención a la par tortolinas

― InuYasha, solo son plantas...

― ¡¿Tiene idea lo que me costó mantenerlos a salvo?!

La dulce y afectuosa "Kagome" le miró duramente

― Para empezar, solo son plantas...

― ¿Sabe qué? ¡La próxima vez irás tú!

El público esperó impacientemente la parte más interesante. La sacerdotisa exhaló, tratándose de controlar sus nervios.

― InuYasha...

Infantilmente, InuYasha se giró, dando su espalda a los otros. Levantó su cabeza y habló:

― ¡No pienso volver!

El frente de la sacerdotisa se palpitó una vena, de irritación, e imitó la misma actitud que su pareja girándose bruscamente, se cruzó sus brazos y alzó su voz fuerte y clara:

― ¡Siéntate, InuYasha!

Todas las miradas, excepto de Kagome, observaron como la espalda del medio-demonio se doblegó y se estremecieron por el ruido fuerte cuando el pobre sufrió el terrible hechizo del rosario.

― InuYasha... -Habló ella pausadamente, mirándole a su culo maltratado y levantado por el rabillo- cuando quieras, te quitas la ropa, te bañas y te vistes apropiadamente...

― T-tonta... -Gimió él

Tres venas más en la frente de ella.

― ¡SIÉNTATE!

De nuevo todos se estremecieron por el otro ruido. Y Kagome, sin tomar un respiro, se acercó a la hoguera con pasos amenazadores. La exterminadora dejó pacíficamente que Kagome la arrebatará la cuchara y la ocupará de la cocina, haciéndose un lado y la miró de manera compasiva.

― InuYasha, cuando dejes de este estúpido juego tuyo, -habló mientras se sentó y quitó la tapa de la olla- en el dormitorio hay el botiquín, ¡Y te curas TU solito! -exclamó molestada antes de remover fuertemente el arroz bullido.

Los adultos suspiraron cansadamente por la actitud infantil y las niñas se rieron antes de que todo el mundo volviera a lo suyo.

En poco rato, el herido se levantó con dificultad, como si el hechizo de Kagome fuera más letal que el Colmillo explosiva de Sesshōmaru.

Se volteó y trató de caminar hacia el dormitorio con la espalda erguida para evitar que su orgullo se echara aun más al suelo. En el camino, vio que a las niñas estaban observando con atención al pergamino lleno de garabatos.

Había uno que era claramente él, por las orejas perrunas que sobresalían de la cabeza. Con ropaje de color rosa.

― Niñas,... -masculló él con desganado, atrayendo la atención de las niñas- Les dije que no me gustan las rosas.

Las niñas aparentemente se rieron, lo que molestó a InuYasha

― ¿De qué se ríen?

― La verdad es que, señor Inuyasha... -Negó Rin con la cabeza agachada, como si se hubiera ruborizada

― ¡Rin y nosotros estamos dibujando al hijo de Inuyasha!

Repentinamente el medio-demonio se tropezó y estampó su rostro contra el suelo. Todo el mundo vio la escena y se sorprendieron.

― ¡¿InuYasha?!

― ¡¿Pero, InuYasha, que te pasó?! -Preguntó Miroku, alarmado por la extraña caída

― ¡Maldición! -gruño mientras levantó y volteó su cabeza hacia su esposa- ¡Kagome! -la mencionada se puso tensada al ser llamada groseramente- ¡No se supone que sería un secreto!

La mujer no entendía de que hablaba su esposo, pero al ver el dibujo que enseño las gemelas comprendió del todo:

― ¡Ey! -Cortó ella, con tono alto, pero tenía las mejillas ruborizadas- ¡Y-yo no los dije nada!

― ¿? Pero... -desvió su mirada de su pareja a los niños- C-como...

Las niñas sonrieron. InuYasha temió lo peor.

― ¡El Señor Sesshōmaru dijo a Rin que Kagome está encintada! -señalo la gemela menor

― ¡¿EH?!

― ¡¿Cómo?! -Exclamó InuYasha totalmente sorprendido

― El señor Sesshōmaru olfateó y se lo dijo a Rin. -admitió la acompañante del señor Sesshōmaru y sonrió ampliamente ante un InuYasha con boca abierto- ¡Rin se puso muy, muy feliz!

― Y–y–ya veo... -musitó con una sonrisa forzada. Después miró por otro lado y gruñó- E-este malnacido...

Sin perder el tiempo, Sango y Miroku felicitaron a la encintada y la bombearon con las preguntas de sobre su estado, en que sus hijas gemelas pronto se unieron a la conversación. El rostro de InuYasha era el único que no era alegre, maldiciendo internamente a su hermanastro por dejarle ridículo.

En ese momento Rin se acercó a InuYasha estirado al suelo y le llamó:

― ¿Señor InuYasha? -el aludido la miró desganado y se incorporó lentamente- ¿Si ya decidieron el nombre del bebé, me lo dirían, por favor?

La pregunta le extraño al medio-demonio

― ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -Preguntó mientras se sentó con los brazos cruzados y la miró abiertamente- Aun es pronto para decidir uno, mocosa.

La niña sonrió antes de explicarlo:

― Estoy muy feliz porque va a nacer uno de vuestro hijo, ¡y será el sobrino del Señor Sesshōmaru! Pero... -lentamente agachó su cabeza, mirando al suelo- el señor Sesshōmaru y el señor Jaken son muy olvidados, y ahora no viajo con ellos... -y nuevamente miró a InuYasha, que le miró ligeramente sorprendido- Por esto voy a escribir el nombre para dárselos, así ellos no lo olvidaran del nombre.

El medio-demonio le miro como si a ella le saldría otra cabeza. La niña, incomprendida por su expresión, se volteó a mirar por su espalda y se sorprendió que todo el mundo también la miraban de esa misma forma.

No pudo evitar a ruborizarse.

InuYasha estudió a Rin de cabeza a pie, y pensó en la relación que mantenía entre él con Rin, y de Rin con Sesshōmaru y…

― ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó el medio-demonio, golpeando su puño a su propia mano abierta

Todo el mundo se volteó a ver un InuYasha muy emocionado. Comprendieron al acto que él planeó un plan descabellado.

En el próximo reencuentro entre el grupo de Sesshōmaru y Rin, InuYasha, por prudencia, se mantuvo a una distancia considerable de ellos, pero los mantenía a vista, observando lo que sucedía en la escena des de un matorral.

El medio-demonio tuvo que detener su respiración cuando la niña enseño el pergamino a su hermanastro.

Y como él lo dedujo, el Gran Demonio apenas se molestó a leerlo, y se volteó y dejó fríamente a Rin hacia atrás, rechazándola abiertamente.

― Que gilipollas... -Gruño InuYasha

― ¡Ssssssht! -el medio-demonio se volteó sorprendido al oír la vocecita de su pareja, y encontró a su grupo detrás de él, uniéndose al espionaje, y de pronto Kagome señalo con interés- ¡Mira!

Volviendo a ver la escena, vieron que la respuesta del señor de demonios no pareció afectar a la pequeña, que enseguida se acercó al sirviente y le entregó el objeto. Podía ver que el pequeñajo dio una bronca por su ridículo ofrecimiento y Rin se reía felizmente por ello.

Sin embargo, tanto como la pequeña y el lacayo dejaron de hablar y miraron al señor Sesshōmaru, que se detuvo en la trayectoria con su vista hacia los pequeños por encima de su hombro. Elegantemente él giró su cabeza y prosiguió su camino, alejándose de la aldea.

Cuando el señor Jaken se apartó del Rin y se apuraba a alcanzar al señor, la felicidad en el rostro de la pequeña se reemplazó a la tristeza y agitó suavemente su mano, señal de despedida, en silencio.

Cuando el grupo de Sesshōmaru ya se perdía de la vista, Rin no tardó a reunirse con las gentes de InuYasha.

― Ya volví... -Saludó la niña, con pizca tristeza en su tono

― ¿Cómo ha ido, pequeña Rin? -Pregunto la abuela Kaede, y todo el mundo agudizaron sus oídas

― Se fueron pronto... -Fue lo único que se quejó ella, y todos sonrieron tiernamente, excepto uno

― Oye -intervino el medio-demonio, con expresión de fastidio- dime, él no se tomó bien, ¿verdad?

La niña la escuchó sorprendida y se lo pensó.

― Bueno… La verdad es que le molestó más cuando le dije que fui yo quien escogí el nombre. **[3] **-Y agachó su cabeza- Tal vez no es un buen nombre...

― ¡Feh! ¡Lo es! -Afirmó él con toda seguridad- Él tan solo es un imbécil. No le des más vueltas.

― Pero... ¿Y si él quería ponerle el nombre? -Preguntó la pequeña preocupada- ... ¿Por eso se molestó?

― Estoy seguro que no es por esto. -Afirmó el medio-demonio convencidísimo

Todos, excepto los más pequeños, miraron a InuYasha, comprendidos el rechazo de Sesshōmaru por las posibles condiciones del futuro medio-demonio.

― ¡Oh! -exclamó repentinamente Rin, muy aliviada- ¡Entonces esto es bueno! ¡No está enojado por el bebé! Él se habrá molestado por otra cosa. -señalo ella.

La habitación se lleno del silencio. Lentamente los adultos, uno por uno sonrieron al entender la situación.

Sin duda, Sesshōmaru aun guardaba cierto desprecio hacia su propio hermanastro, pero con los otros individuos que pertenecían la misma raza que InuYasha, como el bueno Jinenji, sus existencias le serian indiferente.

InuYasha suspiró resignado por ello. Por lo menos, su hijo no sería odiado por su propio tío.

Y Rin miró a InuYasha, quién percató que le miró sospechosamente sonriente:

― Si el señor InuYasha lo dice, Rin le creerá que el Señor Sesshōmaru no está molesto por esto.

― Yo también creo a InuYasha, amiga Rin. –Afirmó repentinamente el adorable Shippo, que recién volvió del entrenamiento, y continuó hablando sentado encima de las piernas doblegadas de Kagome– Con ese nombre, sin duda el bebé será un gran medio-demonio.

Todo el mundo miró sorprendido al pequeño demonio de zorro. Rin fue la única que le sonrió:

― ¡Y fuerte! -agregó la mocosa, emocionada

InuYasha, al oírle, le levantó su dedo gordo y le enseñó el signo de aprobación

― ¡Así se dice, mocosa! -Felicitó el futuro padre, orgulloso

― ¡Ey! ¡¿A mí no me dices nada?! -Shippo hizo un puchero

― Shippo, no te enfades... -Musitó Kagome, abrazándole amorosamente

― ¡Y tendrá esas orejitas! -Dijo repentinamente la menor de las gemelas, señalando las orejas perrunas en el dibujo

¡De la nada, las mujeres hicieron un gritito emocionadas como unas colegiales de secundaria! E InuYasha intervino la conversación con expresión de fastidio:

― ¡Claro que tendrá esas orejas! Es mejor tener las orejas perrunas que de las humanas. ¡Con vuestras oídas no sabéis lo molesto que es oíros hablándolo así todo el día!

Las niñas se rieron por el comentario de medio-demonio. De pronto, la mayor de las gemelas añadió con tono de decepcionada

― Pero hay que esperar hasta que nazca... –Se quejó la mayor de la gemela.

― No digas así, hijita. La paciencia es una virtud. Y los bebés necesitan tiempo para que se nazcan sano y tengan una vida prospera.

Todos los adultos afirmaron la argumentación sabia del monje.

― Pero por el momento podríamos aprovechar para prepararnos de su llegada -propuso Rin

― ¡Oh, buena idea, pequeña Rin! -Halagó la abuela Kaede- Nos hace falta elaborar unos kimonos para él.

― Creo que si lo añadimos con las escamas de un dragón, sería una tela muy resistente... -Sugiero la experta de los demonios

Ante el debate que surgió espontáneamente, Kagome contempló con atención al grupo tan metidos de sobre su hijo no nato.

Sonreía enternecida, no quería arruinar ese dulce momento en que todos se unían, como una familia.

Inconscientemente, ella miró a su esposo y se dio cuenta que él, sentado entre las niñas con los brazos cruzados, la observaba con expresión seriedad. Ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y se sonrieron.

Ella bajó su vista, y acarició afectuosamente a su ombligo no tan abultado.

**[1]: **Medio–demonio:Lo más típico seria nombrarle "mestizo", pero al escribirlo sentí que es como si yo desperdiciara a nuestro protagonista, por lo que uso esa palabra para referirme de él, sin insultarle.

**[2]: **Estilo seiza: La forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas.

**[3]: **Me gustaría señalarlos algo de ese detalle. Antiguamente las gentes que no compartían la sangre con el bebé y que tienen el poder de elegir su nombre, podríamos decir que son nominados como padrinos/madrinas al bebé. (Sinceramente me hace ilu pensar que Rin seria la madrina a los bebés de InuKag)

**Nota de autora:** Terminadooo~. Como no, lamento muchísimo la demora por subirlo, se me complicó mi horario y no pude subirlo en la fecha acordada.

Con las prisas, tengo la impresión que el fic me salió algo forzado... En fin, espero que le guste. C:


End file.
